In performing metal removal operations on workpieces, especially small workpieces such as drills, reamers, hobs, it is an objective to achieve extreme accuracy. This involves control of the metal removing tool as well as the work to avoid vibration and misalignment.
The present invention relates to a machine base which has strength, rigidity and mass to provide as ideal a machine base as is possible for metal removing operations.
Objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is set forth together with the manner and process of using it, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.